


【EC】Tigers on a gold leash

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 雇佣兵万和主教查一个非常单纯的守城故事
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Tigers on a gold leash

上

有人为他举起火把开路。重重人影在石壁上映现，像是阴雨之日的波涛冲刷嶙峋岩石。脚步声沙沙作响，渗进石缝，在地底巨蛇空洞的腹腔间震荡，又把远处隐现的人声送来。年轻的主教被拥进一袭黑袍，只露一张苍白的脸。这座古老的城市在饱经了几个王朝的摧残、建立和覆灭后派生出庞大冗杂的地下暗道系统，蔷薇藤蔓般纠葛延展，以人血为养料，白骨作花冠。Charles上任后对此做了一番彻底的勘察，火把把每个角落照得亮如白昼，老鼠纷纷吱吱奔逃，一只小队靠着家徽和戒指认出了七十年前失踪的亚眠伯爵的尸体，附近的其他几具则属于他的卫队。Charles将他们安葬在教堂后的墓地，绘制出的地图放在圣母像后的匣子里。

他们都对这条路线熟稔于心，待到带路的修士将Charles请进房间，明亮烛光下已能辨认出几个熟悉的身影，一如既往地没有费心掩饰高昂的声调。

Charles走进这团纷争，从散落地图、卷册和纸笔的桌上捡起一张羊皮纸，匆忙写就的几串数字活像新鲜的血迹。四双眼睛同时朝他看来，好似教堂的钟声响起，争执终止了，余下一片突兀的静谧。这两个月以来，他眼睁睁看着雄心和光彩都逐步让位于日复一日的沉重叹息，天平逐步向他们不曾预想的一方倾斜，Shaw的军队有着魔鬼般的耐心和毅力，而他们的城墙不知还能支撑多久。但即便如此，今日的凝重气氛也比以往更甚，米尔豪斯愁云满面；Logan比往日还要暴躁几分；Erik仅看了他一眼，就低下头去玩那把匕首，出鞘收刀的单调声响让人心里发慌。Scott不知为何看起来很紧张。Charles把每个人都打量一遍，从他的助理执事入手，“西城门的情况怎么样了？”边说边捋平羊皮纸的卷边。Scott毫不迟疑，“已经派人去紧急抢修那个缺口了，预计今晚就能完成。”Charles点头，表情未见宽慰，目光毫不动摇。米尔豪斯立即抓住这个由头，“这正是我想提醒你的，我们有理由相信Shaw会在凌晨对西城门再次发动进攻，希望你能做好准备。” 这位名义上的联军统帅说起话来有股装腔作势的意味。作为回应，身后的两人迅速交换了目光，对似乎把半辈子的精力都用于争吵的他们而言真是难得一见的奇景。

阿基坦公爵Sebastian Shaw的叛军在攻下夏朗德后直扑西彻斯特而去，米尔豪斯迅速应召，集结起一支四千人的军队，但囿于距离未能及时赶到夏朗德支援，只得退守西彻斯特。另外两方援军来自皇帝陛下重金聘请的基诺沙骑士团和战功赫赫的“野蛮人”Logan Howlett子爵。前者众所周知仅听命于教皇本人，有一支最为精锐但同样要价不菲的骑兵；后者平民出身，曾辗转多方效力，最终被召至宫廷，率领一支直隶于皇帝陛下的军队。加上西彻斯特大主教Charles的守军，四方势力汇聚于此，皇帝陛下将指挥权交给了家世显赫却缺乏经验的萨伏伊公爵，但实际上他能施加的影响颇为有限。这座城市把Shaw的进攻足足拖了两个月之久，然而也已经快要抵挡不住这孤注一掷的猛烈火力了。

Charles温顺地答应下来，米尔豪斯脸色稍有改善，犹豫了一下，才说：“事实上我们刚刚才提到——”他寻求支持般地看了看Erik和Logan，两人同时落入冰封的沉默。Charles好奇地挑眉，嗅到不祥的气息。“你应该尽快离开这里。”他说。

Charles意识到有什么事发生了。终于。随着最后一颗棋子被推倒，他竟生出一种奇异的、不合时宜的解脱感。这两个月终究快把他逼疯了。

在通行的准则里，他们就是拥有此等特权，得以从困守的城市里优先离开，把人世、众生和魔鬼抛在身后，一如Charles起誓的那个早晨。而这同样意味着胜利的希望不能更渺茫了。想让他死的人不少，而想要他活着的人更多。他疑心有人在对米尔豪斯施压，事实上，几个特定的名字已经浮出水面。

“发生什么了？”Charles问，呼吸变得艰难。

萨伏伊公爵的脸上陡然升起一层灰白雾气，像岩层冻结，跳跃的烛光都黯淡了几分。三十七岁的米尔豪斯显得分外疲惫和苍老，竟散发着将死之人的衰败气息，与出发时的神采奕奕判若两人。他把一封火漆印信越过桌子递给Charles，被一切为二的火漆赫然是皇帝陛下的印纹。“陛下拒绝了我们的求援。”他宣告无可挽回的判决。Charles匆匆拆信，照例是一大堆冠冕堂皇的理由和殷切期望，背后残忍的用意呼之欲出。他早该意识到的，这是个骗局，或者圈套。像有钉子在一下一下敲着他的头似的，这个老毛病又开始发作了，要用力按住太阳穴才能避免意识被拖入疼痛的泥淖。Charles竭力回想任何有用的东西，“我们的粮食还够九个月，弹药还能再撑一周，其他若是合理配给，支撑下去并非不可能。”

Logan发出一声嗤笑，“动动你天真的小脑瓜，我们被放弃了，没人在乎我们是死是活，尊贵的陛下只想拿我们去喂Shaw和他的狗。” 他随口骂出一句脏话，若在以往会教米尔豪斯大惊失色并附上道德教化的长篇大论，今日他也没了阻止的气力。

米尔豪斯不情愿地赞同，“我们快守不住了，这样下去大家迟早会死在这里——”“我不会，”Erik傲慢地打断了他，“我的骑士团更不会，将军。我们会活着从这里出去。”他猛地将匕首推回刀鞘，金属相击发出一声短促的宏鸣。Charles顷刻知道自己面临的将是怎样的境地了，不是说他在之前的两个月里没有想过这件事，当它真正来临时Charles依旧感到那种被彻头彻尾的无力感攫住的痛苦。西彻斯特有五万居民，哪怕放弃这座城市，也不可能把他们全部撤离，到时候他们面临的将会是惨无人道的劫掠和毁灭。Erik可以走，Logan也会离开，米尔豪斯也许能回到萨伏伊，而他Charles又能去哪里？他是西彻斯特大主教，这是他的城市，他庇护的子民，他能一走了之吗？不朽的明珠就注定在他手中陨落吗？

“我保证你会安全地离开。”米尔豪斯体贴地劝说，“最快的话明晚就能动身。”

“恐怕要让您失望了，阁下。”Charles几乎要把这句话扔到他脸上，“在我们的战士为此献出生命之时，我却要抛弃他们独自离开？恕我做不到。倘若我走了，让他们怎么想？让无辜的人民怎么想？”他向Scott示意。

“这个容易，鉴于您的身份，我相信大家都会理解的。您是上帝的使者，您的荣耀至高无上，我们绝不会眼睁睁看着您陷入危险。至于其他人，不必担心，我会接手他们的指挥权。”米尔豪斯轻松地说，理所应当的语调令Charles生出一股被背叛的愤怒。他怎么能提出一个Charles无法容忍的要求，却没一丁点冒犯的自觉！他至少该学会，Charles不知道，至少应该更礼貌地提出建议。

“我做不到。”Charles压下怒火，心平气和地告诉他们的统帅，确保每一个字都足够清楚。“无论是我的军队，还是我的人民，我不会抛下他们中的任何一个。希望您能理解。”

愤怒的人换成了米尔豪斯，他露出一种少被如此直白忤逆的惊愕与不悦，“我警告你，主教，”他不断地抚摸着家族戒指——着急时的小动作，Charles想——“收起你的狂妄。别忘了，我才是这里的统帅，而不是你。听听你自己的话，‘我的人民’。”他冷笑。“Xavier，我看你是在这里待得太久，忘记了一些最基本的事实。那是皇帝陛下的臣民，你想被以叛国罪论处吗？”

似乎打定主意不介入这场争论的Erik听到这番话后闪过一丝忍俊不禁的笑意，Charles忍住了想翻白眼的冲动。“也希望您能记住，我们都是上帝的子民。我已经把全部的灵魂献给了唯一的主，在罗马教廷解除对我的任命之前，我想你对此无权干涉。”

“你的意思是，”一个狡猾的笑容在米尔豪斯的脸上慢慢成形，“如果收到了罗马那边的命令——”

Charles一口咬下这个鱼饵，“当然，那我自然会遵从命令。”

得到了承诺的米尔豪斯满意地点头，“我们不是敌人，Charles，我完全是出于纯粹的善意才向你提出这个提议，不希望遭到你的误解。”

Charles把十字架亮出来，在手里闪着尖锐的银光，“当然，我也希望如此。”他向其余人示意后转身离开，Scott随即跟上。他们还有一个漫长的夜晚。

当晚月隐于云中，只透出一点珍珠般的白光，无风，是个适合发动夜袭的晚上。Shaw的军队帐篷像一只只黑色的野兽蹲伏在原野上，因轮廓模糊而愈显庞大。无论见到这个场景多少次，Charles仍不能习惯这种阴森森的毛骨悚然。缺口已经修补完成，Charles在布置完一切后为所有人祈祷。从城墙上下来时有人将他拦下。Scott仅看了一眼就一言不发地带着其余人离开，连被阻止的机会都不留。

“您也认为我应该离开吗？”Charles问。少了几分咄咄逼人，多了几分被阴影掩去一半的荒谬哀伤。他消瘦得厉害，曾有过的丰腴比城北粮仓里谷粒流失的速度更甚，蓝眼睛像两轮巨大奇异的月亮。Erik把手从那只如水中倒影的手腕上收回，“别对我这么有敌意，Charles。看在我们侍奉同一位主的份上。”

而Charles，或许是因为今晚的精疲力竭，或许是被米尔豪斯的一番话扰得心神不宁，昔日引以为傲的判断力和清醒有所迟滞，骨子里的某种冲动在这一刻夺得了控制权，他想也没想就脱口而出：“当然，你们不仅仁慈地替我们的兄弟姐妹解脱人世之苦，还将这桩善行虔诚地献给玛门。”

Erik笑了，他很擅长这种笑法，牙齿雪亮，眼神活像盯上猎物的金雕。“Charles，我们得拿性命去换几枚可怜的金币。不像您，尊贵的主教，只需要舒舒服服地坐着，自然有人会大把大把地把源源不绝的财宝送来。”

这些话语激起熟悉的回音，像迟来的雨水直坠而下，落在泥土、岩石和钟楼的塔尖上。像他记忆中那个暴雨之夜，他在舌尖上尝到湿漉漉的泥浆和生铁的锈味。总有人被困在同一天，陷入同一片泥淖，连同整座城市都笼罩在黑色羽翼的庇佑之下，阳光无法穿透。

Charles毫无征兆地改变了话题，“我都快要认不出你了。”

他早该知道Erik从不知各退一步或见好就收的真理，骑士团团长只是说：“你要是死过几次，也会有所不同的。”

Erik总能把一句话说得像是指责，Charles恰巧缺乏这种与生俱来的天赋。若是其他人会将此理解为抱怨亦或希翼博得同情，只有Charles知道他只是在以自己独有的方式陈述事实。“征服死亡的人”，那些流传的绰号之一，和无数个传奇故事在酒馆和市集间耳口相传。Charles有时既感于这些吟游诗人的夸大其词，又希望他并未真的陷入这些惨烈的境地。他甚至跟一个维埃纳人学会了一首歌谣，夸耀这位骑士团长的勇武、钢铁般的意志和扭转命运的伟力。“这就是你这么招人厌的原因吗？在做一个混蛋这点上，你还真是一点没变。”微笑被阴影一分为二。

Erik得到恭维似的微笑，这次是个真正的笑容，不掺半点威胁。他就是会在被人夸他是个好人时手足无措的那种人。这曾让Charles觉得极为有趣。而Charles向来擅长辨别所有细微情绪，倘若他是个女人，这会儿早就该被架到十字架上了。

他带来的消息在预料之中，由此引发的问题也同样。乌尔巴诺七世渴血的欲望推动了一连串的征战，也随之带来骑士团的兴起。Charles怀疑Shaw在私底下已经与这位教皇达成了协议，以巨额的财富、税赋和臣服为诱饵，换取按兵不发的承诺。教皇也必定不会愿意将Charles置身于危险之中，且不说他是下一任教宗的有力竞争者，也是为了教廷的颜面考虑。

“从西彻斯特到罗马再返回，至少要一个半月，算上起草回复的耗费，我们还有两个月的时间。”Charles苦笑，“无论是我们还是Shaw都撑不了那么久。”

“你是打定主意了。”Erik的声音听起来很奇怪。像被钩子钩住了。Charles敏锐地抓住了，“所以你确实是来劝我离开的。”

“我不知道。”罕见的犹豫出现在他的脸上，“我不希望下次见到你是在西彻斯特的城头。”

Charles看上去异常宁静，不为暗示所动，像一汪深不可测的湖水，或许潜藏着仙女、剑、巨龙、失落的宝藏亦或什么也没有。他在十六岁之时放弃了世俗的继承权走向了一条更为广阔和艰深的道路，这片土地已无法容纳他的野心和悲悯。这也就同时意味着一旦他死亡，Shaw把这片教区收入囊中轻而易举。他大可从某个乡村教堂里拉来一位为人称颂的圣人，以治愈麻风病和让母牛产奶著称，接着把法冠戴在他的头顶。“很不错的威胁，你还可以再尝试得更好。”

“你比我们所有人加起来都还要重要，Charles！”的确是一种令Charles感到亲切的愤怒，他继续指责Charles的愚蠢、固执到不可理喻、自以为崇高却于现实无补，就好像Erik自己的固执比他少上一丁点似的，而Charles回之以他负有的责任，本应施以的庇护和他本人对这场战局的重要性，“把我的军队交给米尔豪斯？简直是疯了，他只会让他们白白送命给自己撤退做掩护。”最后Erik以“你的命运在罗马等着你”作结。

Charles停顿了一下，流露出一丝困惑，“哦，我还没想过这回事。”

“现在你可以开始想了。” 

Charles在西彻斯特的月光下沉思了一会儿。“如果有那一天，我会结束这场战争、结束所有的战争。现在他在离弃上帝的道路上越走越远。”他不无厌恶地说。

“你需要的或许只是一杯毒酒，或一把淬毒的匕首。”

Charles一时无法分辨他到底是开玩笑还是出自真心，若是他真的付诸于行动，Charles也不会感到意外。“别发疯。”他警告，紧紧盯着Erik的眼睛。

“只是扫除罪恶的必要手段。在与魔鬼作战时，天使也是带着剑的。” Erik反驳，“只有剑与火才能终止这片土地上滋生的罪孽。”

“你知道这话听起来有多像个异端吗？” Charles轻声说。

“而显然你也没有正统到哪里去，主教。”

他们同时叹息。

在静寂之后，Erik上前一步抚上他的侧脸，“Charles，拜托，多想想你自己。至少你得活下去。”

Charles在传来的温热中停留了过长时间，“我会尽力做到的。”

Erik点点头，“保重，主教。”说完便转身消失在黑暗中。

下

Magneto在穿透雾气的夜风中静止不动，头顶是月，亮得像浮起的白帆，托举她的是弥漫着泥土的腥涩、金属锈味和火药气息的黑色浪潮，深处掺有哀鸣和火光。他的耳朵像刀刃一样耸立，丝缎般丰茂的毛发沿着优美的脖颈垂下，一侧黑眼睛温驯地看着他的主人，像黑铁烧起的火。九年前，还是十字军骑士的Erik从一个托莱多商人那里得到了一批血统优良的马驹，交由当地僧侣驯养，后来其中大部分跟随他辗转各地立下的赫赫战功成为了骑士团的战马，包括Erik最心爱的、伴随他走过罗马的拱门和阿尔卑斯山岩的黑骝色良驹。Erik Lehnsherr或以铁血无情闻名，但对他的马和同伴却极尽忠诚。Magneto受过伤，中过箭，流着血腾跃过滔滔河流，如今仍以顽强的生命力伴Erik左右，仿佛沿袭了他奇迹般、为恶魔意志所驱使的好运。民众们在私底下总是愿意相信诸如此类的传言，恰如他们相信Charles是一位行有神迹的圣人。正因如此，他决不能轻易死去。

Erik抬手抚摸爱马的颈侧，所触之处骨骼有力，肌腱紧实，他熟悉Magneto如同自己身体的一部分，而这匹不可多得的良驹也仿佛意识到主人的心情焦躁，亲昵地向前试图安慰。

“你不认识他，是不是？”Erik沿着隆突的鬐甲抚摸，得到一双水幽幽的眼睛。他和Charles Xavier的故事没什么可说的，没有那么多传奇、纠葛和迫不得已的离别。早些年间，新婚的Sharon跟随丈夫前往他的封地，把年仅十二岁的Charles连同Brain的宫廷旧臣扔在了南特爬满葡萄藤的庭院。那是他记忆里最接近无忧无虑的一段时光，像一场顺水漂流而来又远去的梦境，满载花冠和迤逦的长长尾痕。两端皆是汹汹的血与火。

Erik十四岁，话少，眼神凶狠，直剜进人心里，正跟随导师南下去投奔一位意大利伯爵。三年前巴伐利亚选帝侯的叛乱席卷了Erik的家乡，只有他侥幸被一位一时心软的雇佣兵从公爵的军队手中救出。不幸的是，他身经百战的导师在南特停留时染上了重疾，三天后蒙受感召。在旅店弥漫山柳菊干涩气味和衰败气息的房间里，他已对头顶上盘旋不去的阴影有了模糊的预感，它将一个个地从他手中收割走性命。男孩用最后一点钱安葬了他，还剩下一匹对他的年龄来说太大的老马，两柄剑，一把匕首，一副不合身的铁甲和一个遗愿。苍茫贫乏的暮色迫近黄昏时刻的郊野，向斜前方探出枝桠的树缠绕着水藻似的藤蔓和青涩而缺乏问津的果，远处传来教堂绵长的晚祷钟声。两个掘墓人拿到报酬和不熟练的感谢后已经沿着小径离去。Erik仍跪在地上，抓起一把泥土，张合嘴唇，直至那抔被握得温热的泥土被庄重洒下。

走投无路不能形容他此刻的境地，令他成为Erik Lehnsherr的那种魔鬼般的生存能力在这个十四岁的男孩上已初见端倪，简直令人疑心他即使遭遇海盗落难荒岛也能开拓自己的国土，遑论肥沃且在Xavier家族治下尚且丰沛富庶的南特。如何在Xavier的宫廷谋得一席之地的尚且不得而知，他说着不流利的法语，什么都做，马厩、磨坊、谷仓、榨油机房和其他。管鸟的希德常同他聊天，教给他分辨不同的鸟类，捕猎，驯鹰，凡此总总；给他看带插图的抄本，多半是他从藏书馆私自拿走的，甚至不厌其烦地教他识字。“将来会派上用场的，孩子。”他神秘而郑重地说，除了Erik，其他人都说可怜的老希德在Brian伯爵死后就不正常起来，摄政大臣们出于怜惜保有了他的荣誉职位，哪怕从此以后宫廷里没有再豢养过一只啁啾婉转或毛羽艳丽的生灵。他是为数不多断言小Erik不会屈留于南特的人，另一个则是Charles Xavier。也是邀请Erik去他浩瀚无际的藏书室，教会他下棋和骑马的那个人。

在Erik眼里，Charles更像是一个小小的童话国王，有他的王国，花园，庭院和城堡，绵延如云霞的淑女贵妇向他倾倒母性，板着脸的教士也会对他格外开恩，屈服于他的魔力之下。至少他很可爱，有一双摄人心魄的眼睛。如果非要从希德教给他的东西中挑选一只的话，Erik会把Charles比作啸声天鹅，鸣声清脆高昂，未被驯服的高贵鸟类，翅翼展开亮如白昼，拥有一切未被涉足的湖泊和河流。他成为了Charles的朋友，几乎是唯一的朋友，仿佛回廊和书的迷宫里只剩下了两个孩子，容得下所有嬉闹和友谊。但它的确很空旷，风吹起走廊里挂起的家族旗帜一角，长驱直入，掠过桌布穗子和幽深紧闭的议会厅大门，在整个泽维尔家族静默的注视下直达玫瑰花瓣般延展而出的阳台。

他们在棋桌前对弈，在纸上记录，从而省去了男仆的工作。玛瑙棋盘光滑如镜，花纹交织成小小的漩涡，每走一步棋子底座与花心相撞发出脆响。Charles坚持这种精妙复杂的游戏里潜藏着最古老的奥秘，是战争和治国之道的延续。在局面僵持时会咬住下唇，露出一点雪白的牙齿。与人们的猜测相反，下棋时的Charles不是会长考的类型，反而果决得像生杀在握。Erik沿着Charles开辟的道路前进，不可避免地受到铺满棘刺、灌木和野花的荒野的诱惑，在出其不意处暗伏杀招。他们会为随便什么事争论，吵得天翻地覆，最后却如兄弟般紧紧相拥，发誓永不离开彼此。

Charles有一匹青色的小马，尾巴卷曲，四蹄又小又圆，腰背上的斑点像草丛里倏忽的野兔眼睛。他时常骑着它跃上盛放着带紫条纹的火烧兰的山坡，和Erik坐在草地上野餐，有葡萄汁、面包和烤肉，谈论远在千里之外的战争、维也纳宫廷和不胫而走的传闻，回去时总会被女仆责怪一身的草汁和泥土。有时他们会去造访玻璃作坊的手工艺人，看着他们吹出一个个青葡萄色的花瓶，Charles总有数不尽的问题，但知道自己会得到答案。Charles曾买下过一个紫得透亮的玻璃星星作为突发奇想的礼物，后来在一次争执中碎成两半。泽维尔家族史是一部中规中矩的传奇，忠诚和血统带来的庇佑正在烈日下逐渐凋亡，Sharon的新婚是她的奋力一搏。Charles几乎不谈起她，正如Erik也很少谈起带走他父母的那场战争。

然而未来正稳定地逼近他们年轻的咽喉，Charles成年后将会正式成为南特的主人，他会和一个贵族淑女订婚，如胶似漆或逢场作戏，生很多小小的继承人，像湖边的小鸭跟在Charles后面摇摇摆摆地走。而Erik呢，他在被星光环绕的夜晚也想过这个问题，他几近痛苦地辗转反侧最终下定决心，他想，只要Charles开口，他就会留下，加入卫队或者宫廷什么的，他不在乎。他愿意在这里了却此生，以此来报答朋友的恩情。他有时会忘记Charles是如此地聪慧敏锐，以至于不会给他这个机会。 

终结以夏日的方式来临，一小队北上的十字军骑士途径南特，由受人尊敬的骑士威廉·马克姆带领，暂留进行补给和过夜。Charles慷慨地为他们提供了必要的帮助。“你应该跟他们走。”Charles靠在阳台栏杆上，垂下头，看底下骑士们被阳光反射到耀眼的盔甲，漫不经心地提议道。站在他左侧的Erik起先没反应过来，而后把这当做了他们平日的玩笑，“你不可能是认真的。”他笑着说。Charles出其不意地侧过头来与他对视，在一片可怕的寂静中回答：“我是。”他列举了很多，比如说Erik不会永远留在这儿，成为他的卫队成员和最信任的副手，然后在这里度过一生。不，那不是Erik应该做的。而Erik惊慌失措，反应过激，指责Charles想赶他走，是的，Charles总有一天会厌倦他，终结无止境的慈悲，然后砰的一声结束了。他不会再被提及寄人篱下这个屈辱的事实。当然，他欠Charles的，他会还回去的，终有一天会的。从Charles送给他的玻璃星星开始。

离别那天Charles仍旧想来送他，但Erik跨上了马，沉默地低着头，跟在威廉·马克姆和其他十字军骑士身后。不会再有烦人的贵族小孩向他提出一千个无法解答的问题了。

要到五年以后，已经正式成为十字军骑士的Erik才会听到Charles Xavier放弃了对南特的继承权加入教廷的消息。

他后来率队路过南特，宫廷换了主人，是Xavier家族的一个远亲。画像和旗帜仍然没变，但他熟悉的葡萄园已经换做了一片花田，他和Charles常去的那片山坡上的柳树被雷击中，已经干枯。湖里多了扬头露尾的雪白天鹅，夜莺在廊下的鸟笼里鸣叫，模样很是可爱。据新任伯爵所说，Charles离开时仅仅带走了藏书馆里大部分书，其他很多贵重物品则全由他处置，书架空空荡荡、变得寂寥的房间最终被改成了会客厅。养鸟人希德已经去世，葬在为廷臣而设的墓地里，Erik给他的墓前带去了一束花。

他们在罗马的教廷里短暂地见过一面。穿着陌生的黑袍的Charles隔着列席的尊贵主教们同Erik遥遥相望。他不再是记忆中可以推心置腹的童年玩伴，终于高上了一点 ，脸颊圆润，谦卑和骄傲如面具两面在他身上并存，像一轮模糊的月亮。或者他未曾忘记的啸声天鹅。他意识到，从未如今天这么直白地意识到他们长大了，分开了太久，以至于为仅存的幻梦生出不该有的波澜。这一瞥提醒了他接下来无数个年月里的再难相见。他们选择了自己的路，为此付出的代价远不及回报丰厚。Erik没能找到和Charles叙旧的机会，他们可以心平气和地好好聊聊，也可能什么都不说。但Charles像一缕月光从他指缝中溜走了。

门锁发出轻微的咔哒声，缓缓推开留出一条缝隙，一道影子闪进。Erik躺在床上睁着眼睛保持不动，握紧枕头下的匕首。“有什么情况紧急到你不得不通过这种方式与我见面？”Erik问。正在堪堪走到床角的人影一愣，呆呆地站在原地。

“Charles，我看不出这有什么必要。”他说，在昏暗中凝视深夜的到访者，“你带来的是什么？礼物还是毒药？”

Charles取下兜帽，眼睛几乎像猫一样在黑暗中发亮，大半出自Erik不切实际的想象。Erik起身点上一支蜡烛。“取决于你的定义，我的朋友。”Charles轻巧地逼近，“算上你，只有三个人知道，我和斯科特。”他握住Erik的手腕，手指冰凉。Erik耐心等待。“我们抓住了Shaw的一个工程师。”呼吸沉重地压在Erik的颈侧，像通往天国的火焰。“他告诉了我们不少东西。有待证实，是的，但我们没有时间了。Shaw很快会发现的。”

Erik笑了，Charles一瞬的惊愕表情令他感到满意。“明白了，”他愉快地说，“你想让我替你去送死。”拿你自己的性命作为筹码。他没说出来。Charles想反驳，但最终只是抿紧了嘴唇，“你说得对，这也有可能是个陷阱。所以决定权在你。我不会强迫你做任何事。”

说得很好听。Charles一向如此，披上黑袍后更是把冠冕堂皇运用得炉火纯青，他们大概整天就学这个。他猜得到米尔豪斯会拒绝，Logan则是个不确定因素，但大概不会为可能的陷阱赌上全副身家，他得对皇帝陛下和自己未来的军事前途负责。以Charles的固执，若是Erik拒不发兵，他会自己去的。问题是他欠Charles的，他没法否认这个事实。因此无法坐视Charles把自己掷向必输的棋局。而Charles就是会残忍到利用这一点。在他的棋局里有更值得守护的东西。

“看来有人想做殉道者，很好。”Erik说，开始扣上衬衫纽扣，“我是不会陪他一起的。带路吧，让我见见你的俘虏。”

Charles的欣喜笑容让他想到了很多东西。

太阳尚未升起之时，混乱的夜色给了他们最好的庇佑。不同部队驻地之间的联系被精准地切断，很多睡梦中的士兵并不知道战争已经发生。Charles赌对了一把。骑士们进攻猛烈如洪水。当Erik闯进Shaw的营帐时，等待他的是整齐地穿着全服盔甲的阿基坦公爵的决斗邀请。Erik像个堂堂正正的骑士那样接受了。Shaw年长于他，却是他从未遇见的可怕对手，经验更为丰富，技巧娴熟，死在他剑下的幽魂徘徊不去。Erik显然已经身处下风，鲜血正从伤口浸出。他不合时宜地想到那些棋局，Charles捏起棋子的手，和他紧张时皱成一团的脸。一定有某种预兆。要是Charles在这儿会说什么呢，尽管他对格斗几乎一窍不通。剑尖刺穿了Erik的左肩，他奋力一扭，剑卡在了盔甲之间，而Shaw的喉咙已经被穿透。

失血使他双膝跪地，凝视着这位曾经不可一世的野心家的尸体。太阳升起了，透过帐篷照进来，一点一点照亮了Shaw惨白的脸，和到处泼洒的鲜血。突出的眼珠直愣愣地瞪着Erik，浓重的血腥味使Erik突然感到恶心。他从未如此想从这一切中解脱。

Erik要钱，皇帝要他的封地，米尔豪斯和Logan要封赏，Charles要回了他的教区。新的阿基坦公爵尚在襁褓之中，由他的母亲，Frost家族的Emma摄政。活下来的人都非常满意。

Erik在西彻斯特停留了相当一段时间，骑士们则得以短暂地休息，回家或者拿到出卖性命得到的丰厚赏金寻欢作乐。这座城市无愧于明珠之名，她的美丽和富庶使人惊叹。相较而言，南特更像乡野村姑了。

发誓终生不婚的主教正用舌头扫过他的齿列，在此前的宴会上喝了太多的酒，闻起来像葡萄和蜂蜜，脸红扑扑的，时不时发出被呛住了似的笑声。Erik握住他的手腕，让Charles在怀里不安分地乱动，用柔软肉体挑动他的血液和神经。酒精和欲望混合有种月亮般的魔力，使他们都有点不受控制的疯狂。Charles甚至容许他把一颗打磨得光滑圆润的红玛瑙塞进去。那是此次的战利品之一。“她们会疯掉的。”Charles一边喘息，一边感受体内的手指拨弄那颗硬硬的圆粒，因这种对世俗报复般的快感笑得浑身发抖。而毁于他们不受控制的疯狂行为的还包括一张昂贵的地毯和一条礼服长裙。

这是他们未曾拥有过的漫长夜晚，不久后会再次分别。黄金锁链仍系在他们的咽喉，已征服的和未被征服的土地在前方等待。

月光照耀的大地上总是能找到地方容忍一点浪漫的纯粹欢乐的。哪怕太阳升起后它将让位于驯服世界的野心，出于仁慈或愤怒，分歧性地指向同一个目标。

End


End file.
